Calling in a Favor!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: In fear for her daughter, Rai calls her husband's brother and requests help from him. "Kazuma...I know it's been a while, but I have a request. I'm at my limit...I don't know what to do anymore...and I'm scared I'm going to lose my child! Please...do you think you could take Kagome in for a couple months...and see if maybe she'll improve out there?"


**Calling in a Favor**

 **Summary: In fear for her daughter, Rai calls her husband's brother and requests help from him. "Kazuma...I know it's been a while, but I have a request. I'm at my limit...I don't know what to do anymore...and I'm scared I'm going to lose my child! Please...do you think you could take Kagome in for a couple months...and see if maybe she'll improve out there?"**

 **Anime:** **InuYasha/Fruits Basket**

 **Pairing:** **Kagome/Kyo**

 **Genre:** **Romance/Family**

 **Rated:** **M**

 **-x-x-x-**

It was the hardest decision Rai had to make, and to be perfectly honest, she wished with all her being that she hadn't hat to make such a choice, but the fact of the matter is, she was between a rock and a hard place. Her daughter was losing meet on her body, skin and bones caused from depression, and she was getting weaker with every passing day. To make matters worse, she had to get in touch with Akito, before she could even think about talking to her brother in law. She wasn't sure entirely how she was related to Akito, he was the head of her husband's family, but relation wise, she thought he might be like the twelfth or thirteenth cousin or something...what she did know, was that no decisions were made that involved the Sohma family, without _his_ decision. So she was holding her breath now, listening to the phone ring, and praying to all that be, that this conversation went well, and ended well.

" _Hello? This is the Sohma Residence."_

Rai released the breath she was holding and tried to calm her heart down, "Is this...Akito-Sama?"

" _...No, I'm sorry. This is Hatori, his physician, is there something you need?"_

"I hope Akito-Sama is doing well, is there a better time that I could call back? It's urgent that I speak with him."

A long pause sounded on the otherside of the phone, and for a moment, she wondered if maybe she'd been hung-up on. _"He is fine, he can speak with you, I was just hoping I could deal with whatever it was you needed, but if it's important..."_

"I need to speak with Akito-Sama...it can't be anyone else, but Akito-Sama."

" _I understand. One moment please."_

Rai sighed and waited, listening to different sounds of rustling and shuffling, finally, a clatter and annoyed voice sounded on the other side of the line.

" _Who is it?"_

"My name is Rai...Um, I guess the last time I spoke to you, I was Sohma, Rai...but..."

" _You...you're Noritaka's wife...or...you were. Rai..."_ the voice on the other side of the line gave a few moments pause as if thinking something over before continuing. _"What did you wish to speak to me for?"_

"My daughter...Kagome...she recently underwent an ordeal that cost her the lives of many of her friends...because of that, she is suffering from depression, and trauma...she experiences night terrors and she's stopped eating almost completely, save for what little I can get her to eat, and even then, she only nibbles...Akito-Sama...I'm so scared. She's only sixteen, she has so much life left in her, and she's letting it slip away!"

" _And what is it you want me to do? It seems as if your daughter has already made up her mind on life."_

"As her mother, I can't just watch her fade out of existence. She needs open space, a change of scenery, something! If I could talk to Kazuma-San, perhaps he could coax her out of her shell...please...I called because I wished for your permission."

" _Why do women only come to you when they need something...interesting little thing, isn't it."_

"It's got nothing to do with that..." Rai closed her eyes, tears falling from her eyes as she fell to her knees, still holding tightly to the phone, "I won't watch my daughter die! Noritaka...left me to take care of Kagome and Souta...when I was twenty-two...I had to figure out how to raise two kids on my own. You never picked up a finger to call and check on these kids, and you have the nerve to tell me _I_ call when I need something...at least I know when to ask for help, I can't do everything! I'm not GOD!"

" _...tch..."_ Once more it was silent, though she could hear _something_ smashing against what she assumed to be either the floor or the wall. _"...bring your daughter by the compound tomorrow...I will let you contact Kazuma afterwards, but I wish a moment with your daughter."_

"..." More tears fell from her eyes as she let her forehead touch the table in front of her where the phone normally sat.

" _Unless you do not want help. I don't care either way...she's your daughter."_

Rai sighed, "No, I'm sorry. I was just relieved. I'll bring her by tomorrow. Akito-Sama?"

" _What is it?"_

"...thank you."

" _..._ _ **click-**_ _"_

Standing, Rai laid the phone back down on the receiver and sighed, bringing her hands to her eyes, she tried to clear away the tears that would not cease their destination. "...I'm sorry Kagome, I don't know what you will think of my choice, but I just...can't do this anymore."

 **-x-x-x-**

Souta had been standing around the corner on the stairs listening to his mother while she was on the phone with _Akito-Sama_...who ever _that_ was. He personally had never met or heard of the guy, but it wasn't so much the name that bothered him, as it was the conversation that had taken place. _'Really though, it's probably...'_ Souta walked back up the stairs and made his way to his sisters' bedroom, opening the door quietly, he peered through the small space with sad eyes, _'...for the best...'_ She was sitting on the windowsill, skin and bones, her skin having tightened around her bones more than he'd like to see on his sister since the final battle down the well. Her flesh now a pale yellow color, and the look in her eyes...she was dead. Her life, as far as she was concerned, was over. He didn't know what had happened, or what she'd seen in the past, but what he did know, was that she had returned, with blood soaked clothes, and the fox demon that she'd adopted clutched tightly in her arms, not moving, not breathing...not alive. _'Staying here will only kill her faster.'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one of Calling in a Favor! Tell me what you all think, I was supposed to be in bed five hours ago, now I have to be up in two hours...I don't really think these things through... Anyways...leave me a review telling me what you think, nyan!**


End file.
